Oh, Jadi Gitu
by maecchiato
Summary: Minhyun dan Jonghyun siap membantu Dongho yang sedang galau. slight!Dongho x Kenta. Dongken. warn: gs! lokal!au


Dongho bukannya tidak sayang, tapi sedang gengsi saja. Masa ketua klub jujitsu cemburu sama si kardus air mineral yang lagi menggoda pacarnya. Dongho tau kok itu bercanda. Enggak, dia gak cemburu. Siapa sih yang bilang? Sini maju, biar Dongho gelitikin sampai pingsan.

"Woi! Bengong aja lu!"

Jonghyun datang menggebrak meja, membuat Dongho terkejut dan hampir saja memukul Jonghyun dengan kepalan tangannya. "Ngagetin lu, Jomblo," desisnya sambil mengumpat.

"Wah berani lu ngata-ngatain gue jomblo? Gue doain cepet putus, tau rasa," balas Jonghyun. Dongho tidak lagi menggubris dan kini sok sibuk dengan semangkuk soto ayam di depannya.

Bukannya dimakan, ia malah mengaduk-aduk sotonya tanpa selera. Jonghyun yang melihatnya lantas menyikut Dongho dan membuat si ketua klub jujitsu itu menolehkan kepala. "Apa?" ujarnya ketus. Nampak risih dengan apa yang dilakukan Jonghyun padanya barusan.

"Kalo gak mau makan, buat gue aja sotonya."

"Makan aja, gue gak napsu."

Ia menyodorkan mangkuk sotonya ke hadapan Jonghyun. Si lelaki berbadan kurus itu dengan mata berbinar langsung menyendokkan sambal ke dalam sotonya dan menuangkan kecap juga. "Lumayan hemat duit. Lagi nabung buat masa depan."

Dongho berdecih, "Kek punya masa depan aja lo." Ia menatap malas kepada Jonghyun yang sedang makan dengan lahap.

"Enak aja, masa depan gue cerah tau. Secerah senyumnya Minki." Jonghyun terkekeh setelahnya.

Dongho berdecih lagi, "Bucin lo."

"Ya doain aja bucin beneran." Ia tidak ambil pusing atas ucapan Dongho barusan dan lebih memilih melahap makanannya dengan nikmat. "Kayak lo ke Kenta," Jonghyun berbisik melanjutkan dan terkekeh di ujung kalimatnya.

"Heh, gue cariin dari tadi ternyata enak-enakan makan di sini ya?"

Suara nyaring dari balik punggung dua anak Adam itu membuat Jonghyun menghentikan suapan nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Juga berhasil membuat Dongho berhenti untuk mendebat kalimat Jonghyun sebelumnya.

Sosok perempuan itu lantas mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan mereka berdua. Dengan mata sipitnya yang memandang tajam, Jonghyun mengkeret takut dan perlahan menaruh sendoknya kembali ke mangkuk.

"Gak temen lu, Jjong. Enak-enak makan, gue yang ngerjain PPT," Minhyun mendengus. "Lo juga sama aja!" Tangannya menunjuk Dongho dan menatap laki-laki berbadan besar itu tanpa rasa takut.

"Iya tau. Lo mau makan apa? Gue yang bayar," jawab Dongho malas. Sudah terlalu hapal dengan kebiasaan teman perempuannya ini. Minhyun akan diam kalau disogok makanan. Jadi, kalau sedang kesal seperti ini, Dongho hanya bisa menghela napas dan rela dompetnya menipis untuk membelikan Minhyun makan.

"Nah gitu dong, baru namanya temen. Jangan kayak Jonghyun!" Si gadis beranjak dari sana dan mengantri di salah satu stan kantin.

Jonghyun bergumam kesal ketika Minhyun sudah jauh dari meja mereka. "Heleh dasar mak lampir."

.

.

.

"Oh jadi Dongho bisa galau? Kirain hati lo terbuat dari baja juga, gak pernah galau-galauan."

Minhyun terkekeh diikuti Jonghyun. "Dia kan tampangnya sekuriti, hatinya bidadari." Mereka tertawa lagi tanpa memedulikan Dongho yang mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Kalau bukan teman, sudah Dongho patahkan tulang punggungnya, terus Dongho lempar ke Selat Sunda.

"Galau kenapa sih lo? Coba sini cerita sama gue, siapa tau bisa bantu. Kalo cerita ke Jonghyun kan gak bisa ngasih solusi apa-apa soalnya dia jomblo."

Jonghyun kesal dan menoyor kepala Minhyun sampai dapat pelototan mata dari si empunya kepala. "Heh! Jangan dorong-dorong kepala! Kalo gue bego kayak Seongwoo gimana?" pekiknya tidak terima.

"Gak papa. Biar pas jadi pasangan sama-sama begonya."

Minhyun memeletkan lidah, lalu mengalihkan perhatian kepada Dongho yang raut wajahnya seperti ingin mencabik-cabik mangsa. Minhyun sebenarnya ngeri sih, _wong_ wajahnya Dongho sudah mirip harimau datang bulan.

"Kenta kenapa emangnya? Perasaan dia baik-baik aja. Gak cerita apa-apa ke gue juga." Minhyun mulai membuka obrolan serius sambil lirik-lirik Dongho yang wajahnya masih belum menunjukkan perubahan.

"Ya Kentanya gak papa sih, cuma..."

"Hm? Kenapa?"

Jonghyun hanya diam mendengarkan. Takut-takut salah bicara saat beri saran, lalu jadi objek cakaran Dongho. Dia lebih pilih aman dengan diam dan mendengarkan.

"Gue gak suka kalo Sanggyun godain pacar gue."

Minhyun hampir saja kelepasan tertawa, tapi untung saja otaknya masih berjalan sempurna. Jadi dia mati-matian menahan tawa dengan terus mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan.

"Ya lo ngomong dong ke Sanggyun buat gak godain Kenta mulu. Masa gitu aja gak berani? Lo dulu pas masih sama gue juga gitu kan? Sering labrak anak-anak cowok yang godain gue. Masa sekarang gak berani?"

"Bukannya gue gak berani..."

"Terus?" Satu kata akhirnya keluar dari bibir Jonghyun karena penasaran. Minhyun sempat meliriknya tajam, khawatir kalau Dongho tersinggung dan Jonghyun tidak selamat.

"Gue takut kelepasan emosi pas ngomong sama si kardus ale-ale. Masalahnya gue udah janji ke Kenta buat gak ngelabrak dan ngancem anak-anak cowok kayak dulu lagi."

"Nah gitu dong, punya pacar yang bisa ngubah lo ke jalan yang baik. Untung lo putus sama Minhyun. Coba liat dia sekarang sama yang kebanyakan micin kayak Seongwoo," celetuk Jonghyun. Laki-laki itu berhasil dapat cubitan keras di pinggulnya dari Minhyun. Sambil mendesis kesakitan, ia berucap maaf dan minta dilepaskan.

"Eh, gak gitu maksud gue. Lo ngomong aja baik-baik ke Sanggyun. Gue tau kok Sanggyun aslinya cuma bercanda doang godain pacar lo. Dia kan orangnya emang gitu," jelas Minhyun lagi.

Dongho mengangguk kecil menyetujui ucapan Minhyun, "Iya sih, gue ngerti dia bercanda. Tapi yang dia bercandain itu gak lucu."

Jonghyun menepuk-nepuk punggung Dongho perlahan, berusaha meredam emosi sahabatnya yang sepertinya akan meledak. "Gue bantuin lo buat ngomong ke Sanggyun, tapi lo gak usah emosi ya. Biar gue aja yang ngomong."

Minhyun tersenyum kecil, "Tumben bener lo."

"Gue dari dulu bener. Emang pacar lo yang otaknya pentium?"

"Seongwoo gak bego, cuma kurang dikit aja."

.

.

.

"Maaf?"

Dongho menolehkan kepala, "Buat apa?"

Kenta yang berjalan di sampingnya hanya bisa menundukkan kepala. "Ya maaf aja."

Dongho diam-diam tersenyum tipis, "Gak usah minta maaf. Kamu gak salah kok."

"Maaf udah bikin kamu cemburu. Aku sama Sanggyun gak ada apa-apa kok, beneran." Ia kini memberanikan diri untuk menatap Dongho, meskipun pada akhirnya kepalanya kembali menunduk.

"Siapa juga yang cemburu. Cemburu itu cuma buat orang yang tidak percaya diri." Dongho tersenyum menatap Kenta yang berjalan beriringan di sisinya.

"Hng? Jadi?" Kenta juga balik menatap Dongho.

"Ya aku sedang tidak percaya diri."

Kenta kemudian tertawa. "Ih, gak cocok tau kamu jadi Dilan."


End file.
